Death Threats
by Ficbunny
Summary: Neal's cover is blown and someone is making threats. One-shot based on prompt.


**Oneshot based on a prompt.**

 **Disclamer: Sadly, I dont own White Collar or any of the characters. :(**

 **Its been awhile since I've wrote anything so sorry if it's not the best. Also, sorry for any bad spelling, grammer etc. etc.**

Peter was going through stacks of files when Diana walked into his office. They had been working on a case that required Neal to go undercover as Nick Halden in order to shut down a major laundering operation. Welcoming the reprieve from paperwork he nodded for her to sit. "What's up"

Her tone had him worried as she said, "I think you need to here this."

Peter listened carefully as she pulled out Neal's phone and played a message. It was John Puya, the man who was keeping the organization running, the man Neal was supposed to earn the trust of.

"Hey, Nick you'll never guess what I learned today. You see I was talking to my friend Randy, asking around about you, when the name Neal Caffery came up. He seemed to think that that was you and you'd been playing me. But I told him that can't be true. You see, I thought you were a smart guy and no smart guy would try to double cross me. A piece of advice Nick," he practically spat the name, "watch your back. I don't take kindly to snitches."

Diana looked up at Peter.

Peter stood from his chair and cursed. "I want everyone on the case to be in the conference room in five minutes."

After all the agents had been rounded up Peter played the message for everyone to hear. "We need a new plan for catching this guy, any ideas." Neal's hand immediately shot into the air, which earned a glare from Peter. "Anyone else?" After a moment of silence Peter let out a sigh, "Alright Neal. What's your plan?"

Neal smiled a giddy smile, "I can go back undercover and convince him that I...

Peter imagined all the ways that could go wrong. Neal could wind up dead or worse. He shuddered imagining Neal face down in a puddle of his own blood. "No, you're done with this case. In fact I want a protective detail on you at all times. Puya isn't the type to make idle threats."

Neal's jaw dropped, "Peter, come on. I've already got this," he held his foot up and jiggled it around for emphasis, "You can't put a guard on me too."

"I can, and I am." When Neal opened his mouth to protest Peter cut him off, "This isn't up for debate."

With a huff Neal let out a reluctant, "Fine," Knowing Peter wasn't going to take no for an answer.

They spent the rest of the day bouncing around different types of plans. They wrapped up as agents started excusing themselves to go home. Eventually it was down to just Neal, Peter, Jones, and Diana. Peter let out a sigh, "El's out of town so I can watch Caffery tonight. We'll work out the rest tomorrow."

Diana nodded, "Okay boss, anything else you need?"

He shook his head, "No, that's it for tonight. You two can head home."

Neal who Peter had started to think was asleep piped up, "What about us?"

"I'm taking you back to my place."

Neal let out a whine, "Pettteeeeeeerrr."

Peter didn't reply, just gave him a stern look before leading him out of the building and to his car.

"Not to complain but," Peter scoffed. Neal had done nothing but complain the whole trip home. "I'd rather be at June's. Mozzie was supposed to come over and I have, well probably not anymore, a nice Dom Perignon I wanted to drink..."

Peter held the door open for Neal and locked it once they were both inside. "Yeah well to bad Neal, I'm not letting you get shot so you can drink some fancy wine."

Neal glanced at him and put a hand on his own chest. "Aww, you do care, I'm flattered Peter. Just for that I'll let you tag along."

Peter rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen while Neal settled on the couch, "How kind of you, but we're not going anywhere." He didn't comment on the 'you do care' bit. Every time Neal did some reckless stunt he felt his heart stutter and his gut knot up. This wasn't exactly one of those moments, but he still felt a sliver of worry sitting on his chest like a stone. "Beer?"

Neal shook his head and replied, "No thanks." Then returned back to flipping through channels.

Peter returned to the living room beer in hand and sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'll take that," he stated as he grabbed the remote from Neal's grasp.

The con looked affronted as he grumbled, "Heyy."

"My house, my tv, my pick."

"Oh well that's hardly fair considering I offered to stay at June's."

"You could be in prison watching nobody's tv, so enjoy it."

It was Neal's turn to roll his eyes, "Still playing the prison card."

"Yes, and I'll keep playing the prison the card until you're out of prison."

"Well technically..."

"Ooh be quiet this is a good movie."

"Good? Peter this is..."

"Shh."

"Come on you can't..."

"Shh."

"Peter, you're..."

"Shhh!"

With a huff Neal finally shut up and watched the movie. About an hour into it Peter stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed. The guest bed is made up if you want to sleep in there, or you can just sleep on the couch."

"Thank you Peter."

The sincerity it Neal's voice took him off guard as he looked back at him from his position on the stairs, "No problem Neal." Neal nodded at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Peter slightly confused but not overly worried made his way up the rest of the stairs and to his bedroom.

It was four in the morning when Peter woke up with a sore throat. He coughed slightly and hoped he wasn't getting sick. He decided to grab a glass of water and check on Neal. After checking an empty guest room he tiptoed his way down the stairs. He reached the bottom and received a nod of acknowledgement from Neal who was still on the couch watching tv. Not really thinking about it he just mumbled, "Hey," and continued walking. It wasn't until his way back that he slowly spun around and questioned, "Why are you still awake?" Neal hummed in response. "Neal it's four a.m. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Peter sat in the chair across from Neal and held up his glass of water as an excuse. "I was thirsty."

Neal whispered, "If the tv is bothering you I can turn it off."

"No the tv's not..." He trailed off and sighed, "Neal why are you not asleep?"

With a shrug he answered, "I usually don't." Like that told Peter everything.

"You usually don't what Neal?"

Neal shrugged again and answered, "Sleep."

"Sleep." Peter parroted confused, "What are you saying?"

"I don't sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented."

"You're afraid of your dreams?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

Peter sat stunned and a little confused. After a long pause he glanced at Neal who was staring at his hands like they held the secrets to the universe, "Alright then. I think I'm gonna need something stronger than water. You want some coffee?"

Neal chuckled, "Yeah."

"So if you don't sleep how are you always so annoyingly perky."

"I sleep every once in a while. I try to catch about four hours every three days. I've done it for, well forever. I guess I'm used to it."

"So you what, just decided one day that you weren't going to sleep?"

"I decided living my reallity without rest was better than reliving my past every night."

"What could be so bad in your dreams that being sleep deprived was better."

"Contrary to popular belief my life isn't all sunshine and roses. Can we stop with the interrogation now and watch tv in silence?"

Peter looked at Neal, really looked at him. He noticed the way he sat stiff and completely still. This was apparently a touchy subject. He thought about pushing on, it wasn't often Neal would share something important without Peter prying it out of him, but something about his clenched jaw made him drop it, "Yeah, okay. What are we watching?"

Neal smiled a guilty grin, "A three hour documentary on why dogs are better than cats."

Peter's jaw dropped, "Oh hell no! Give me that." He tried to grab the remote like he had earlier but Neal was ready this time and quickly moved it out of reach. He glared at Neal as he snorted, and flashed him another smile, "You snooze you lose."

With a dry laugh Peter responded, "You're a comedian. Now give me."

"Nope."

"I'll put you back in prison!"

"Hmm... no you won't." He flashed another Caffery grin.

"Oh that's it!" Peter practically dove over Neal with plans to grab the remote, but it was gone. He glared at his partner who had a look of innocence painted across his face. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"A magician never reveals their tricks."

Peter deadpanned, "You're not a magician."

"What! Next you'll tell me I'm not an agent of the FBI."

"You're not."

"Oh really because I have a badge that says differently."

"No the badge says 'consultant' to the FBI. That's different than 'agent' of the FBI."

Neal just shrugged, "The way I see it I get all the perks of being an agent without the paperwork." As an afterthought he added, "Or the dental care."

This continued on for awhile before Peter went to get ready. Once he was done he drove Neal to June's and sat in the car while Neal went upstairs to change. Peter turned the station to a recap of last nights game and closed his eyes. Maybe Caffery could deal with no sleep, but he was already regretting not catching another hour.

Not even five minutes later Peter heard sirens and four different FBI vans pulled in front of June's home. He jumped out of the car to ask what was going on when two shots rang out upstairs. Peter took off at a dead run as his heart constricted in his chest. He took the stairs two at a time and threw the door open with his gun drawn.

Only he hadn't actually expected this. Puya was on the ground with Neal's foot pressed onto his stomach, a gun pointed at his head with steady hands. There were two bullet holes in the floor, presumably from the struggle for the gun. "Neal?" He jerked his head up toward Peter who took a involuntary step back at the cold look in Neal's eyes. With a blink and a shake of Neal's head it was gone and he carefully handed the gun to Peter.

"Did you see that? I totally kicked his butt!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you did good kid."

John was being led in away in cuffs as Neal exclaimed, "Good? I did better than good!"

Snapping his attention back to Neal he shook his head, "I wouldn't go that far. Looks like you're gonna have a nasty shiner."

Neal's hand flew to his face. He spun to look in the mirror then shrugged, "You know, I think I can make this work."

"Oh for the love of..." Peter turned around and headed down stairs with Neal calling after him.

"Hey!"

"Peter where you going!"

"Peter!"

"The FBI better pay for the floor!"

"Peteeeerrr!"

 **Hope you liked it. Please review. :)**


End file.
